Was Blind but now I See
by X Piastol X
Summary: Edward didn't believe persocoms had much use. That is, until he met a persocom named Chii. After adopting her, he decided that they actually were like humans. But does he actually start to love her? Chobits and Full Metal Alchemist crossover.


**Crossover**: Chobits and Full Metal Alchemist.

**Story By**: X Piastol X.

**Idea By**: Actually, I just _thought_ of making the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Chobits or Full Metal Alchemist. I also don't own any of the characters from Chobits or Full Metal Alchemist.

**Hope of comments per chapter**: At least five or more.

**Hope of being favorite**: By 3 or more people.

* * *

It was another cool and windy day of fall. Leaves that used to dangled on trees are now being blown on the sidewalks and streets. Not too many people were out to rome the city. It was a weekday, and many people were still at work. The only people that might have been walking around were people with persocoms, which had just been out in stores a few weeks ago. Persocoms were kind of like human, but not exactly. They are more of computers that are programmed to do certain things. For example, some persocomswere programmed totell the truth. Many people thought that it was one of the greatest inventions ever. Edward Elric, on the other hand, thought persocoms were a waste of time and money. 

"I don't get why people buy those lousy computers," He said to his younger brother, Alphonse. "It's just a waste of time and money."

"Not to some people," Al replied. "Some people use them for buisnesses and stuff."

"Other than that, I don't see why we need them."

"Some people use them to talk to."

"What? That's crazy!" Edward exclaimed.

"Why?"

"I... I can't really explain. But it's on the tip of my tounge," Ed answered, scratching his nose. As he shifted his coat he noticed that something fell out of his pockets. They were train tickets for the train to Resembool. Ed stopped to pick them up. As he did he saw a figure in an alley.

"Al, look," he pointed out. Al turned and looked, also seeing the figure. They noticed that it wouldn't move. Ed's curiosity winded up drawing him toward the figure. He noticed very long, blonde hair that was partually tied in the front, but still had some hair settled in the back. Her bangs were a little above her eyebrows. She had a really cute face, too. Her eyes were shut, so they couldn't see the color.

"She's tied up, unconcious, and... n-naked," Ed studered, covering his eyes.

"No, brother. Not quite... She still has her... Ummm. Girl things on," Al said. "Just not... Under-" His sentence was cut off.

"Well we're right next to a clothing shop," Ed said. "Maybe we can pick something out for her. You stay and watch her." Before he could turn and start walking into the store, Al was already gone.

"That son of a gun!" Ed exclaimed, waving his arms in the air. When he finished his mini tantrum he turned and stared at the girl. He noticed her ears were like... Persocom ears. They were somewhat like cat ears, but on the side of her head where human ears should be.

"Oh great! She's a persocom!" Ed whinned. He let out a small sigh and said, "How do I turn her on?" Ed looked all around her body to find some kind of switch. With not much luck, he gave up easily. Sighing, he knelt down.

"I searched everywhere! I even tried pressing her toes! What the hell am I supposed to do!" His whining was cut off by a sweet voice.

"Chii?" Ed stared at the persocom in awe.

"How did you turn yourself on?" He asked.

"Chii?"

"Is that your name?" Edward asked.

"Chii," she replied. The girl rapped her arms around Ed, hugging him. Ed blushed and tried gently pushing her away.

"Please get your naked body off of me," he pleaded.

"Chii," she squeaked. Suddenly a figure enetered the alley.

"Brother I got the-" Al cut off his sentence to see the naked girl almost on top of Ed.

"What I miss?" Al asked, feeling himself some what blush. Although it was unoticable in his armor, he could still feel himself blushing.

"She's crazy!" Ed said, shoving the girl off of him. She gave a small squeal and stood up. Al and Ed covered their eyes.

"Please just get dressed!" Ed exclaimed, shoving the dress toward her.

"Chii?" Chii just looked at the dress in confusion.

"Please tell me you know how to dress yourself," Ed said, half annoyed. Again, Chii examined the dress and looked back at Ed.

"Chii?" She said, holding the dress up Ed.

"There's no way in hell I am going to dress you!" Ed shouted, pushing the dress back to her. Chii stumbled backwards a bit, but continued shoving the dress toward Ed.

"Brother, maybe you should just help her," Al said. "No one is really out here."

"No way! You do it!" Ed yelled, taking the dress and tossing it at Al.

"No!" Al yelled, making Ed jump. "I mean, no... I can't."

"Your such a baby, Al."

"So are you!"

"Chii," a voice cut it. Both brothers stopped arguing and turned toward Chii. Chii slowly walked up to Edward. Then she turned back down the aisle and stood there silently.

'_She is so werid!_' Ed thought. Suddenly, at full speed, she charged toward Ed and leaped at him. At first Ed thought she was tackling him, but then he realized it was another naked hug. The two fell on the hard ground, Edward on his back with Chii rolling of the side of him. As Edward fell he landed with an _oof_.

"Stop doing that!" Ed shouted, causing a few people to stop and stare. Ed turned and saw them, immidiatley embarrassed. After a few comments and whispers the people continued about their buisness. Ed could make out someone whispering 'pervert'. Ignoring them, he turned and glared at Chii.

"Listen you good for nothing human-wannabe!" He angerly started. "If you don't calm down, I will shut you down, tie you back up, and abandoned you, just like some other guy did! Got that?"

Chii sat on the ground, staring blankly up at Ed. "Chii?" Pointing at the older Elric, Chii stood up and immitaded Ed's anger-movements. Again, his face turned red in anger. When Al saw that, he let out a soft giggle.

"Stop mocking me!" He yelled, just about ready to punch her. "I'm really angery, Chii!" After a few seconds of silence, Chii spoke her first actual words, although the sentence was more of a fragment.

"Chii is making Me really angery?" Ed and Al bother stared in awe with their mouths hanging open, or at least Ed's. It took them a few moments to actual come up with a response.

"My name is Edward Elric, Chii, not _Me_. But you can just call me Ed," he introduced. "This is my little brother, Alphonse." Al stepped in and finished the introduction.

"You can just call me Al."

"Brother?" Chii said.

"Brother is a boy that is related to someone," Ed tried explaining. "A brother and a sister share the same mother, a woman who created or gave birth to them."

"Ed and Al are brothers?" Chii asked. She knelt down and picked up her dress and underwear.

"That's correct, Chii," Edward said as she started to put on her dress. After she was dressed her dark brown eyes started to scan information on what she learned to do or say.

"Chii is Ed and Al's friend?" Chii asked. Ed studied he face and smiled sweetly at her.

"Yes. Chii is Ed and Al's friend."


End file.
